The Art of Death
by spinspin
Summary: Author's Note added March 26th. What happends when Harm and Mac are sent on a mission by Webb and it goes terribly worng? Read and find out. My first JAG fanfiction so please be nice and read and review so that I can fix things that need fixing.
1. the art of death

Author's Note: Hello! Like I said in the summary thing this is my first JAG fanfiction, so please be gentle on me. Also I am going to set this during season five. The first chapter takes place near the end of the story, I wanted to show where they were going to end up and then go back and tell how they got there. Hope it isn't too confusing.

Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything especially not JAG so please don't sue me, thanks!

October 15, 1999

2100 Zulu

Undisclosed location

Turkey

If anyone had told me that drowning was how I was going to die. I would have called them foolish, after all I was a Marine and if I was going to go out it was going to be in a blaze of glory, shooting for all I was worth. My recent predicament was just another thing to blame on the damn CIA. As the water level raised another notch now reaching just over my chin, the sinister scratching voice of my captor echoed through the stone chamber.

"Miss Mackenzie, my dear. It is not too late to save yourself. You don't want to die do you?"

I refused to answer, I didn't even acknowledge the question, and I would not give him the satisfaction. I stood straight and tall the weights tied to my feet preventing me from moving my legs, my hands shackled painfully behind my back. Again the water level rose this time so that gentle waves were pushing themselves against my bottom lip. Again the voice rang out, though he must have known I would not have been able to answer his questions without swallowing water.

"Miss Mackenzie, do you not want to save Mr. Rabb? Tell me what I need to know and he goes free. Tell me and you will be returned to your cell."

I would not give in, I couldn't. There was too much riding on this. I would not allow this man to use love, my biggest weakness against me. Harm was strong, he would get out of this, and he would get out of here and warn the Patrick Henry. Once more the water rose, totally covering my mouth, I slowed my breathing and tried to calm myself down. Even though part of me knew that the effort was futile. This time there was no echoic voice, only softly spoken mumbles that I could not make out.

Then there was a scream so loud, so full of agony that I will never be able to forget it. Even if I somehow manage to get out of this and live to be a hundred.

"My dear, Miss Mackenzie, do you want to know who that was?"

I didn't need this man to tell me what I already knew, the scream was Harm's, and that just made everything worse. A solitary tear escaped from my eyes sliding a short distance down my cheek before it mixed with the water.

"Aha, I see you already know." A sinister laugh, the laugh of a madman bounced off the walls, so that I was forced to endure it tenfold. "But surly you don't know what we did to him, which is why I must tell you. Your friend Mr. Rabb is now the not so happy wearer of a 16 inch vertical scar on his chest, made with the very best of stainless steal medical instruments." The voice was almost gloating, it was almost more then I could bear. Almost. Still I held out.

"Do you want the guilt of his painful death on your hands Miss Mackenzie? Or will you tell me what I want to know?"

I closed my eyes then, determined that he would not see the pain in them. Determined not to show any more weakness, for that would be my undoing. Again Harm's screams came and I was hard pressed not to flinch. My captor sighed. The water level started to rise again and I forced myself to take in as much air as possible, before my nose was covered. Covered just enough that no air would ever make it into my lungs but not much farther. It was almost ironic if I was just an inch taller I would have been able to breathe.

"It is almost a pity to kill one as beautiful as you. But at least I will have the satisfaction that your death will be almost more painful then your friend's. You will know what it feels like to be completely helpless. You will know with complete certainly that you are going to die. A small comfort as you die with the screams of Mr. Rabb in your ears, and the guilt of knowing that you could have prevented his awful pain. Such is the art of death"

With that he was gone the heavy metal door to this underground hell slammed shut. I could barely hear the sound of the key turning in the lock before another scream tore through the air.


	2. together again

Author's Note: Thank you so very much to all the people who reviewed. They have been very helpful and wonderful! This chapter is slower then the last but needed to be so that things can be explained. Also I have done a bit of research for this and please correct me if I am wrong in anything. I am also Canadian so there are a few nods to my country in here! Thanks again for reviewing please continue to do so!

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, I am only doing this for fun so please don't sue me.

September 10 1999

1200 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

I knew that the Admiral would only call me in at 0700 on a Saturday if it were something important. I just didn't know how important till I walked into the Admiral's office and saw that Webb was already sitting in a chair in front of the desk.

"Reporting as ordered, sir." I said snapping to attention. I could tell that the Admiral was ticked at Webb's presence by the way he ground out his "At ease, have a seat," before sitting in his own chair. When neither man spoke, I looked to each in turn, silently asking why I was brought in if no one was going to say anything.

"We are just waiting for another guest, who is late as usual." The Admiral replied out loud to my query.

I had exactly 47 seconds to ponder this statement before Harm walked into the office dressed in a flight suit and snapped to attention, exactly as I had earlier. I schooled my face to stillness not wanting to acknowledge that his presence was brightening my day. I had to admit that JAG had not been the same since he had left to return to flying. Even if I still couldn't see his reasons for leaving.

"Reporting as ordered, sir." His face also betrayed none of his emotions, nor did his voice.

"Have a seat Commander." The Admiral spoke up from his still seated position. Harm seemed determined not to look in my direction as he sat down. "Well Mr. Webb let's get this show on the road."

"We have received reports that there is a terrorist cell in Iran that is planning on launching an attack on US Navy interests operating in either the Eastern Mediterranean or the Arabian Sea. There is an operation in planning to eliminate the threat but we ran into some problems."

"What are these problems, Webb?" The Admiral spoke up when the CIA agent paused in his explanation, seeming even less pleased then before. "Are they the reason why you and the SECNAV seem to think that you can just come in and borrow my chief of staff, and pull Commander Rabb off of a carrier?"

"Well yes. I received a report from one of our agents in Iran, who has recently disappeared I might add, that the station chief is corrupt and working with the terrorists. There is no way for us to find out if the chief is working for us, or them, or both without alerting him to our suspicions."

"Is that were we come in?" I asked.

"Yes that is where the two of you come in. You are an outside team that would report directly to me." Clay took his seat and turned to look poignantly at the Admiral, who had put on his reading glasses, studied a file and let out a long sigh before speaking.

"This operation has the SECNAV's approval but I want the pair of you to understand that it is strictly voluntary. I will not order you to do this. Commander you haven't said anything yet."

"I believe that it would be in the best interests of the Navy to go through with this, sir." At this the Admiral nodded, before turning to me.

"Colonel your views?"

For the first time Harm turned and looked at me his eyes widening as he took in the change in my insignia. Before his mouth could open the Admiral cut him off. "Not now, Commander. Colonel your views?"

"I agree with the Commander, sir. It is in the best interests of the Navy to stop this, and we do seem to be the perfect people to do this."

"Regretfully so do I, which is why effective immediately you are both TAD to Ottawa."

"Ottawa, sir?" Harm asked wondering as I was about why we were being sent to Canada.

"Yes, Ottawa, you know the capital of Canada our big neighbour to the north? They seem to be quite good at getting Americans out of Iran they might as well get them in as well."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, then I suggest that you get a move on your flight departs from Dulles at 1000. Mr. Webb here has your bags already packed, as well as attire prepared for you to change into."

"You knew that we would take the mission, sir." I asked slightly surprised at the fact that bags, and attire had been provided before we had even agreed to take the mission.

"Of course I did, you two wouldn't be the officers you are if you turned down a dangerous mission. Webb will brief you on your covers on the way to the airport. Dismissed."

We again came to attention responding "Aye, sir." in unison before following Webb out of the office.

As we walked through the empty bullpen I couldn't help but let out a small smile, I was going to be working with Harm again. He seemed to have noticed my smile, and offered me one of his own. "Congratulations on your promotion Mac."

"Thanks." I replied while moving to my office to collect my cover and briefcase. I had only taken three steps in when Clay stopped me and tossed me a bag.

"You had better change and take off your makeup Colonel." He then turned to Harm and presented him with a similar bag.

Wondering about the makeup comment I shut and locked my door and closed my blinds before opening up the bag and pulling out and putting on what seemed to be ordinary civvies, plain underwear, jeans, a black t-shirt. I used the small bottle of makeup remover to clean away my mascara and eye shadow, before neatly folding my uniform and tossing the bag over my shoulder and heading out of my office. Harm also wearing civvies, was talking softly to Webb, when I walked over to them.

"None, of the clothing in the bag is optional, Colonel."

I reopened the bag and looked once more at the contents, what I had thought was just black lining actually turned out to be a _maghnaeh_ a hood like head covering which would also cover my shoulders. Underneath the _maghnaeh_ was a long, jacket like garment that would complete _hejab _or proper Islamic dress. Iran. How could I forget their rules? I wasn't going to allow Webb to think that such a thing had slipped my mind.

"I know that Webb, but don't you think that it might draw some attention if I walk out of JAG Headquarters dressed in _hejab_?" Even if it was Saturday I added to myself. I closed the bag again, and began to head to the elevators noticing with some satisfaction that Clay was now glaring at me while Harm was grinning.

Not another word was spoken until we were safely enclosed in a government sedan with Harm and I sitting in the back seat, and Webb driving. "This is the information that you will need to know about your covers." He said handing two folders back at us. "For the time being they are pretty vague, my counterparts with CSIS will fill you in more once you get to Ottawa."

"CSIS?" I asked having never heard of such an organization. Surprisingly it was Harm who answered my question and not Webb.

"Canadian Security Intelligence Service." I raised my eyebrows at Harm who smiled his flyboy smile, before we both opened our files and studied our new identities.

"As you can see you are married. Colonel you will be Aliyah Zand and Commander Hakim Zand." I was about to mention that Harm definitely didn't look like a Hakim, when he beat me to it.

"Clay, I don't know who you are trying to fool by making me into someone of Iranian decent, I definitely don't look the part."

"Yes we know that but with a little careful planning and some tanner you will be. If you read further into that file you will find that your grandfather was Iranian and took a Canadian bride, your father did the same. You have kept your Islamic faith and embraced it when you took Aliyah to be your wife."

To me it sounded a little far-fetched but not overly so. It was something that could really happen, it just meant that we were going to have to act even more traditional so not to arouse suspicion while undercover. I noticed that we were nearing the airport and removed my seat belt so that I could put on my _hejab_. It felt strange to be wearing it, but not uncomfortable, it was almost as if my new clothing enhanced my idea of being undercover. I replaced my seat belt noticing that both Harm and Clay were now looking startled at my transformation.

"What?" I asked, while Harm still looked on in wonderment.

"It suits you." Was all Webb said looking at me through the rear view mirror, before tossing a brown bag in my direction.

Inside I found Canadian passports for a Hakim and Aliyah Zand, as well as, two simple gold wedding bands. Then it hit me, I was to be married to Harm. Me. I looked at the bands sitting on in the palm of my hand and then looked up at the man who was at least for now going to be my husband. His eyes met mine and at that moment I would have killed to know what he was thinking.

Slowly, almost reverently he took the smaller of the two rings from my hand, turning it over in his fingers before sliding it on to the ring finger of my left hand. A small shiver ran down my spine, whether it was from the way his thumb rubbed over my knuckle, or the way his fingers tickled my palm before retreating, I have no way of knowing. I ducked my head so that he would not see the effect such a simple action was having on me. He had taken his own ring before I had a chance to look up, and whatever had transpired between us was over.

I took a few deep breaths that I hoped were silent, while I got my emotions under control. I could not allow them to interfere with this mission it was too important. I did not take my eyes off of the folder still open on my lap until the car came to a stop. At which I placed the folder in my now empty bag, noticing harm out of the corner of my eye doing the same. Webb handed him the tickets and together we walked into the airport. I couldn't help the nagging feeling that this mission was going to be interesting.


	3. gizmos and gadets james bond style

Author's Note: Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed. Please take the time to review cause reviews make writing so much better. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

September 10, 1999

1730 Zulu

CSIS Headquarters

Ottawa Ontario, Canada

After being picked up at the airport by some garden-variety spooks in three piece suits. Harm and I were being ushered silently towards the strange triangle building that was known as the Headquarters of the Canadian Security Intelligence Service. My _maghnaeh flapped slightly as I walked, adding to the whole surreal feeling that always accompanied being undercover. _

As we walked through the front doors my eyes scanned right and left taking in my surroundings, I couldn't help but smile as I noticed that Harm was doing the same thing. Abruptly we turned down a small hallway, followed by another, and another until I was almost confused about where we were. Almost.

"Agent McPhee will take you from here, Mr. and Mrs. Zand." One of our suited escorts said pointing to the door that we now faced. Harm nodded and I did the same, before allowing him to open the door for me.

Though I hadn't been sure of what to expect, I knew that it hadn't been this. The three tables that took up much of the space in the room were covered in gadgets, weapons and other paraphernalia that could have come right out of a James Bond movie. Out from behind one of the tables popped a young agent who was no more then twenty-five, whom we seemed to have startled with our entrance.

"Good afternoon, sir, ma'am. I'm Will McPhee, and I am in charge of outfitting you for this op."

"Surely you don't think that we will need all this, Agent McPhee?" Harm said reaching towards the table and picking up a silencer. Turning it around in his fingers while he waited for the agent to answer his question.

"No, sir. I mean to say, I know that you will need all of this." The way the agent bumbled through this reasoning reminded me so much of Bud Roberts that I couldn't help but smile. I stepped closer to the table in order to get a better look at things before, speaking to Agent McPhee myself.

"How do you expect to smuggle all of this equipment into Iran, Agent McPhee?" We would almost certainly be flying commercial and there was no way to get all of this through security. Not without a lot of help at least.

"Most of it will already be in country, ma'am. Stored in various places, so that all you will have to do is retrieve it." McPhee seemed to have lost some of his bumbling, when it came to discussing his work. "What here are you not familiar with?" He asked looking first to me and then to Harm.

I looked over the weapons, happy to note that I was familiar with them all. Once I got to the gadgets though things became a little bit more confusing. Some things like the satellite phone and miniature radio had to be military issue, but others were just small unrecognizable black items.

"What is this?" I asked picking up a small shiny black device that looked almost like a cell phone.

Agent McPhee smiled at my question, before answering, his grin betraying the pride he felt for the device. "That is a GPS device, built into a cell phone which comes with a tracker and built in secure communication line with its' mate." He said before picking up another cell phone, and placing it in my other hand. His hand lingered just a little against mine. As my face shot up in surprise, Harm cleared his throat before coming to stand slightly behind me. One of his hands lingered lightly at my waist while the other held up another black spy gizmo.

"And this?" He asked his tone of voice conveying much more then a simple question. I didn't know whether to smile or to glare at Harm for his jealous reaction, so I settled for schooling my features to nothingness. I was surprised when Agent McPhee smiled an even bigger smile then before.

"Man, Campbell was right when he said that you guys were good at the whole husband and wife thing. You even have the whole jealously thing down pat." I stiffened at his remarks and could feel Harm do the same before he removed his hand from my waist. Noticing the change McPhee suddenly turned more professional. "That is a digital lock pick. Will get you into almost anything."

As McPhee continued his explanation of all the things, I couldn't help letting my mind wander, thinking of all the times that people Harm and I had just met had assumed that we were dating at least. We were able to communicate without saying anything, with looks and glances. I thought back to a time a little more then a year ago when an exasperated Harriet had said that we fought like an old married couple. It was reassuring to note that Harm's returning to flying hadn't completely destroyed whatever bond we had.

I looked up again when I noticed that McPhee had finished speaking and had moved to retrieve two suitcases from the corner of the room. Harm raised an eyebrow slightly, silently asking what was going on. I answered with a small smile, before offering my complete attention to the young agent who now hovered at my shoulder.

"Are these our bags?" I asked needing to break the silence with something, even if it was a stupid question.

"Yes, ma'am. They will have everything that you need. Most of your clothes are marked as being purchased in Tehran. Yours sir, come from a Toronto outfitter. If you will follow me I will take you to Agent Dobson who will fill you in on your cover stories before you depart."

"Thank you." Harm said wheeling his suitcase out of the room as I followed with mine.

Agent Dobson was more of what I expected from an intelligence agent. He was older and got down to business, not even bothering to introduce himself.

"Mr. and Mrs. Zand, I believe that you were given some initial information by Mr. Webb?" At our answering nods, he continued, focusing on Harm. "Mr. Zand your family is involved with Oil projects out of Alberta, you are going to Iran in order to make contact with members of the Oil Industry in the Middle East. Your wife will be accompanying you."

Turning to me he asked "Mrs. Zand you will be a society wife. You will organize your husband's household and will be able to have some degree of freedom to move around without attention being paid to you. A woman in Iran makes a great intelligence agent."

Again I nodded, knowing that even though his words were true, I couldn't help but feel a little bit ticked at the thought that because I was a woman no one would think twice about me. He handed me a thick file folder, with a small smile, almost apologetic as if he knew what I was thinking, before he passed another one to Harm.

"These files contain all the details of your lives. Please read and memorize them thoroughly before your flight tomorrow. I trust that you will both have the sense to destroy them before leaving the country. Inside your suitcases, you will both find tickets for the train to Toronto, a flight to Heathrow, followed by a flight to Tehran."

Getting up from behind his desk he placed a wallet into Harms hand, opening if to show a plethora of credit cards. "You have reservations tonight at the Fairmont Chateau Laurier, I suggest that you enjoy them." With that he left his office the open door allowing me to see that our nameless spooks were back, and ready to lead us out of the building and into the now setting sun.

September 11, 1999

0215 Zulu

Fairmont Chateau Laurier

Ottawa, Ontario Canada

I had been in a few really nice hotels in my life but they had nothing on this place, which could only be described as a castle in the middle of a city. Even sitting here at my desk was nice, no it was better then nice it was spectacular. I closed the file that told me the details of my life, allowing my fingers to rub the kinks out of the back of my neck. I was happy to have been able to remove my _hejab_ once we were out of sight, in the hotel room.

I scanned the room, noticing the plush carpet, the gold furnishings, and the fluffy expanse of the large King size bed that was a central feature of the room. Thoughts of the bed brought my eyes back to the man sitting across from me. His blue eyes moving back and forth as he read, his brow furrowed slightly as he took in the details of his new life. I thought back to Agent McPhee's reaction this afternoon. I also knew that what Harm had done had nothing to do with keeping up our covers, and everything to do with him. After a moment his face left the page that he was reading and turned to face me.

"You keep staring at my head and I might have two eye sized holes in it." He said with a grin.

"Those holes might do you some good. They might let some of your ego escape." I said in a tone that suggested that I was mad, though I knew that the wrinkling of laugh lines around my eyes gave me away, causing him to laugh.

"Well I don't know about you Aliyah but I am going to get ready for bed." He said shutting the folder and pushing away from the desk.

"Sure but I call dibs, on the shower in the morning." I also went to get my supplies ready for bed, changing into my new cotton pj's, and searching for my toothbrush in my suitcase before waiting for him to come out of the bathroom.

Coming back from my turn I found him already sitting up in the left side of the bed. "Who said that you could pick what side you wanted?" I asked in order to cover the awkwardness that I still felt about the situation.

"Trust me, there is enough space in this bed for at least four people I don't think you will even be able to notice what side you were on." He was flashing his flyboy smile and I was trying not to look but couldn't really stop myself.

"True, but you should just consider yourself lucky that I like the right side of the bed." I bantered back, before sliding under the covers, noticing that he was right in the fact that at least another person could have fit between us. I reached over to turn of the bedside lamp, leaving the room bathed in the pale moonlight that filtered through the not quite shut curtains. "Night Hakim."

"Night Aliyah."

I lay on my back, with my eyes closed and let my breathing slow, but I wasn't asleep. I listened to Harm's breathing that had long since slowed to the even sound of one that was asleep. With a soft snore I felt the weight of the bed shift as Harm rolled in towards the center of the bed, his arm outstretched just far enough so that it reached my waist. After the contact his arm pulled me gently towards him as if I was a pillow that he could snuggle with. Not wanting to wake him I allowed this action, which ended with me being encircled in his arms with my head resting on his shoulder. I kept by breathing slow and regulated but soon such pretending was unnecessary as the feel of his breathing on my forehead lulled me to sleep. Somewhere in the limbo between being fully awake and fully asleep I thought that I felt a soft kiss against my forehead, but then again it was probably just a dream.

Same time

Unknown Location

Halfway around the world a phone rang. The man who answered it spoke with a scratchy voice, a memento from a fight in the desert a long time ago. "Yes."

"Everything is going as planned sir, they will be arriving tomorrow."

With that the man set back in his chair, a gruesome smile gracing his lips.


	4. setting things in motion

Author's Note: Thank you again to the people who reviewed. I really do love reviews. I am sorry that this chapter is so short it was just that if I didn't end it here it would have been a really long chapter and I wouldn't have been able to post it this weekend. I have started to work on the next part though. I hope you enjoy and please continue to review. Thanks!

September 22, 1999

1200 Zulu

Tehran Iran

I have heard people tell me that being undercover is a thrill. A joy ride that some just can't get enough of. You would think that would be true. Though if that was the case then why after being in Iran for ten days was I bored? Well maybe bored wasn't the right word. Tired of the same old same old, might have been a better way of putting it.

I pulled the folds of my _chador_ closer around my body, while looking into a near by shop window. I pretended to study shows while I watched as my current objective merged into the foot traffic across the street. The CSIS men had been right about one thing though; a woman in Iran made a perfect spy. I allowed my _chador_ to cover all of my face but my eyes. To the man I was following, one of the suspected terrorists, I was just another black garbed no name.

It took Harm and I three days of wandering around the city to collect all of our weapons and other things needed for the mission. We maintained contact with CSIS personnel through our cell phones, and it was through this contact that I learned whom to follow, and Harm learned who to keep an eye on at work. I had to admit that he was a very good oil company executive. It was almost scary how he could be good at anything.

Maintaining my cover, I ran our household, and it was an interesting household at that. My servants were agents with CSIS; my cook was with MI-6. I conducted surveillance while on my daily visit to the market. Today it was my job to try and find out where this man was heading hoping that he was going to be stupid enough to lead me right to the meeting that we believed was going to take place tonight. I crossed the street, maintaining an expectable following distance.

My mind wandered. I didn't want it to but tailing this guy wasn't exactly something that took my full concentration. It was almost as if he wanted to be followed. I didn't allow myself to think about what that meant. Instead my mind thought back to Harm. I couldn't quite get over the comforting feeling that came over me when I shared a bed with him. It was awkward that morning waking up in his arms back at the hotel in Ottawa, we both didn't say anything I just quickly extracted myself and headed for the shower.

Once we had entered Iran being husband and wife meant that we still shared a bed, and try though we both might to prevent it, we always ended up wrapped together. The awkward feeling was always there in the morning but there was something just right about sleeping the way we did. It came as a bit of a surprise when three nights ago as I was climbing into bed and he opened his arms to me.

"Come here." He said as I scooted closer to him, his arm sliding over my waist to pull me into him. "You would only end up here anyway." He continued with a smug smile on his face. I had enough sense to smack him up the side of the head, but he caught my wrist with his free hand, pulling it back down, kissing my palm before letting it go. "Good night, Aliyah." He murmured in Farsi before turning over on to his back, pulling me with him, I was tucked against his chest when I smiled my surprise at his excellent pronunciation. Apparently my language lessons were paying off. "Good night, Hakim."

Letting my memory slip back into the recesses of my mind I sighed glad that my _chador_ hid my pleased expression. My rapid intake of air caused me to cough slightly. I still wasn't used to the pollution that seemed to be everywhere in Tehran. Noticing that my objective seemed to be slowing I pulled myself into an alleyway, merging into the darkness to watch what was going on.

I watched as he entered into an ordinary building, noting the number and the location. I waited 42 seconds before I crept out of the alleyway, and walked directly past the building. Out of the limited peripheral vision aforded to me, I saw that three men were talking by the window. Then the blind descended, blocking my view. I walked two more blocks in my present direction before doubling back towards the market, and picking up my pace. As I walked I could feel the comforting weight a nine-millimeter Beretta against my hip.

1600 Zulu

Home of Hakim and Aliyah Zand

Tehran Iran

Harm arrived home just in time for supper, I couldn't resist teasing him as we sat down to eat. "If I didn't know better I would say that you are enjoying this cover job of yours." At my words he himself turned teasing.

"Well if I didn't know better, I would say that you enjoy being a spook."

"Well this spook has some new information. I believe that I have finally located the headquarters that the terrorists are using." I dropped my teasing tone, turning at once to the business at hand. "I think that we should contact Webb and let him know what we know. This mission is already taking too long, especially since we don't know the terrorists' timetable."

He nodded taking in what I had said before replying. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was going to disagree with me. "I think that we need something more concrete before going to Webb. As you say we don't know their timetable and I think that is something that we should find out before we move on them. Stopping the people at headquarters is in no way a guarantee that we will put an end to whatever they are putting in motion."

This time it was my turn to nod. "How do you suppose we get this information?" I asked.

"I think that it is time for a little B&E counselor." I couldn't help answering his grin with one of my own, before we settled down to plan.

Same time

Home of Hakim and Aliyah Zand

Unknown location

"_I think that it is time for a little B&E counselor."_

The words filtered through the mesh vent. Silently and carefully the woman who was hiding next to the vent moved away. Dusting herself off before leaving the secret passage, and hurrying to the empty servants quarters, reaching into her possessions for the small black cell phone that she carried. Opening it she keyed in the number that would set everything in motion.

"Yes."

"They are planning on breaking into the headquarters tonight." The soft female voice whispered.

"Thank you." Was all voice said before ending the call, allowing the CSIS servant to continue her duties.

Halfway around the world Will McPhee activated the GPS tracking system of his computer, before picking up his phone again. They would have to take out Rabb and Mackenzie tonight, it was time to contact station chief Dobson.


	5. author's note

Author's note: I am currently suffering from a little bit of writers block but I will try my best to update soon. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me.


End file.
